Native somatostatin is comprised of both a 14-amino acid isoform (somatostatin-14) and a 28-amino acid isoform (somatostatin-28). Heiman, et al., Neuroendocrinology, 45:429-436 (1987). Because of the short half-life of the native somatostatin, various somatostatin analogs have been developed, e.g., for the treatment of acromegaly. Raynor, et al., Molecular Pharmacol. 43: 838 (1993). Five distinct somatostatin receptors have been identified and characterized. Hoyer, et al., Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol., 350:441 (1994). Somatostatin produces a variety of effects, including modulation of hormone release, e.g., growth hormone, glucagon, insulin, amylin, and neurotransmitter release. Some of these effects have been associated with its binding to a specific somatostatin receptor. For example, the inhibition of growth hormone has been attributed to the somatostatin type-2 receptor ("SSTR-2") (Raynor, et al., Molecular Pharmacol. 43:838 (1993); Lloyd, et al., Am. J. Physiol. 268:G102 (1995)) while the inhibition of insulin has been attributed to the somatostatin type-5 receptor ("SSTR-5") (Coy, et al., 197:366-371 (1993)). The following invention relates to a novel class of somatostatin analogs which are antagonists to somatostatin receptors.